Batteryman
The Batterymen are the first Thunder archetype. Initially, Batteryman decks are OTK decks that focus on Special Summoning three Batteryman AAs and using Short Circuit to clear the field for a direct attack for a minumum of 9000. Playing Style Due to Batteryman support cards that deal massive destruction capabilities, (Short Circuit, Makiu, the Magical Mist, Batteryman Industrial Strength, etc.), it is not a concern for your opponent to have a packed field. Batteryman AA is the main card in a Batteryman deck because getting three of it out means three 3000 ATK beatsticks which can potentially win you the Duel as a result of an OTK. Batteryman Micro-Cell is usually used to set up a free Special Summon from the deck, usually Batteryman AA or Batteryman D. Batteryman D is useful because it can protect your other non-Batteryman D Thunder-Type monsters with a high defense that most level 4 monsters can't get through. Batteryman Charger is one of the most useful, perhaps the most useful, monster because you can Special Summon a Batteryman of any Level from your Deck when you Normal Summon it. It also makes a good attacker, as swarming Batterymen can get its ATK up to a max of 3300 with relative ease. Batteryman Industrial Strength is the most powerful Batteryman (in terms of its destructive effect and original ATK) because he can destroy two of your opponents cards with his effect, simply by removing from play one Thunder-Type monster from the Graveyard (one very good reason why it is a very good splashable card for Watt decks). Another card many Batteryman decks use is Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, because with one Batteryman tribute it could be a 3400 attacker, or a 2400 creature immune to Spells and Traps that target it. Batteryman monsters work well with cards that have a cost that discards one card from your hand, so running cards like Lightning Vortex, Divine Wrath, One for One, and many others with such a cost would help. It helps because Batterymen swarm from the Graveyard (via Portable Battery Pack, Battery Charger, etc.). Not only that, but cards with the cost that discard one card from the hand could help put Batterymen monsters in the Graveyard in order to charge up Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect (or even his Summoning Condition). Batterymen support cards that can Special Summon Batterymen from the Graveyard can also help because they can set up an easy tribute for Batteryman Charger, or even Batteryman Fuel Cell, in case of a tight situation. Thunder Dragon aids this deck very well because of its ability to thin the deck drastically. It can be used to fuel Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect, and can be used as a discard for costs or effects, to keep other crucial cards in the hand. In The Shining Darkness, two more Batterymen were released, Batteryman AAA and Batteryman Fuel Cell. Batteryman AAA can be used with Lightwave Tuning to get out a level 8 Synchro Monster, but is especially useful for the Special Summon of Batteryman Fuel Cell, which can Special Summon itself from the hand if you control two Batterymen, and you can tribute a Batteryman to bounce one of your opponent's cards, allowing you to bypass anti-destruction effects such as Starlight Road and Stardust Dragon. Fuel Cell is also useful because you can also Summon the level 6 monster with other Batteryman support cards, unlike Industrial Strength. The Watt archetype (also released in The Shining Darkness) can aid Batteryman decks with lockdown and Synchro support, as they are Thunder-Type as well. Recommended Cards Monsters * Batteryman AAA * Batteryman AA * Batteryman D * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Batteryman Fuel Cell * Honest * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wattfox * Wattgiraffe * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Thunder Dragon Spells * Battery Charger * Inferno Reckless Summon * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Recycling Batteries * Quick Charger * Short Circuit * Wattcube * Wattcine * Burial from a Different Dimension * Hand Destruction * Solidarity Traps * Beckoning Light * Judgment of Thunder * Portable Battery Pack * Ray of Hope * Return from the Different Dimension * Limit Reverse Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Avenging Knight Parshath * Mist Wurm * Light End Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Wattchimera Trivia * The number shown on the chests of Batteryman AA, Batteryman AAA, Batteryman C and Batteryman D corresponds their Levels. * In addition, Batteryman D is 1, Batteryman C is 2, Batteryman AA is 3, Batteryman AAA is 4, Batteryman Charger is 5, Batteryman Fuel Cell is 6, and Batteryman Industrial Strength is 8. Category:Archetype